Let's Be Friends!
by RainbowLove06
Summary: They broke up 5 months ago. Ino told Sasuke if they could still be friends, but it's obvious he stil has feeings for her, but tries to hides it. They remain friends, but Sasuke didn't have a reason for why she dumped him. Now, Ino is hiding something.
1. Why you dump me?

Let's Be Friends!

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Here's Chapter 1! Hope you guys like it and please review!**

_Ino's Pov:_

_It's feels awkward just looking at Sasuke from across the table. I broke up with him 5 months ago and I should get use to being around with him already, but whenever we tried talking; I don't know what to say. It feels like I'm meeting him for the first time every day. I just wish if this 'awkwardness,' we have is over. _

"Heeellloooo, Ino." Sakura said while waving her hands in front of her face. Ino shook her head and looked at Sakura. "Are you even listening?" She asked.

"Of course I am." Ino said while having a bite of pudding.

"Okay then, what did I just told you 5 seconds ago?" Sakura asked trying to prove that she wasn't listening.

"Umm… something about…." Ino froze because she didn't know what to say.

"Exactly." Sakura said.

Ino chuckled, "Sorry, Sakura. I was just thinking."

Kiba butt in on the conversation and he said, "I bet Ino was thinking about how to get Sasuke back." Kiba joked. Sasuke choked and looked away. Ino smiled and smacked his head. She turned to Sakura and continued their conversation. Kiba rubbed his head that was just smacked by Ino and he looked at Sasuke. He remembered how he was always with Ino. He was always happy with her. "Oi Sasuke, I never knew how you and Ino broke up."

"Hn, me either." Sasuke replied back.

Kiba had a confusing look, "What?"

He stood up. "Never mind." He walked away. Sasuke heard him saying 'Hey, where are you going,' but he just ignored him. He saw his fan girls staring at him as usual and saying how cool he is. When he and Ino were going out, they usually leave him alone. But when they broke up, they start following him and they tried to get his attention. He sighs and walked to the yard. He saw Naruto sitting in the bleachers alone. So he decided to talk to him.

Sasuke sat next to him. "Hey Dobe, how come your not with the others?"

Naruto smiled, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I wanted to walk around."

"Oh, me too." Naruto looked at Sasuke and notice that he looked sad. "Why so glum, dude?"

"Hn, its nothing."

"Do you still have feelings for Ino?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him with an angry face. "What the hell? We broke up 5 months ago. Why would I still have feelings for her?"

"So that's a no?"

"No shit, Dobe."

Naruto smiled and stand up from his seat, "Okay then, I'm going to ask Ino out right now." He starts to leave.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he grabbed his hand and made him sit back down. "What the fuck! When did you like Ino? You can't ask her out because what if I still have feelings for her!" Sasuke said without realizing what he had said.

Naruto laughed, "Hahaha, gotcha."

"What?"

"I tricked you. I just said that stuff because I knew you were lying." Naruto patted his back. "If you still like her, why don't you ask her out?"

"I can't." Sasuke looked down. "She told me to remain friends. So I can't ask her out if were 'just friends.'"

"But how could you be friends if you guys don't even talk to each other anymore?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. It feels awkward talking to her."

Naruto chuckled, "So you're scared?"

"I'm not fucking scared. If you were in my shoes, you'll understand." Sasuke realize that everyone was leaving. "Hn, the bell rang."

Naruto stand up, "Shit! We have science next! Mr. Yamanto said if were late again; he will make us scrape up all the gum under the desk." Naruto said while running to his class.

"Hey Dobe, wait up!" Sasuke said while catching up to him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sasuke's Pov:<span>_

Sasuke and Naruto kept running and they didn't stop. They didn't stop; they just kept running until they get to class. Naruto was already in class and Sasuke was a quarter there until he bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground and they're science books dropped. Sasuke notice it was Ino and he almost blushed. Sasuke picked up his book and Ino's book too. He smiled and stands up. He pulled out his hand, to try to help her up.

Ino reached for his hands and when she finally got up, she said, "Thanks." She dusts off the shorts she was wearing. She smiled, "Umm… sorry about that."

_Damn here goes the awkwardness._

"It's cool. I shouldn't watch where I was going. By the way, here's your book." Sasuke said and gave her the book back. She thanked him again and walk inside her class. She and her partner sit right in the front and Sasuke and Naruto sat right behind her. They were so close that they could hear each other's conversation.

Ino sat in her desk and waited for her partner to arrive. Sasuke sat at his desk. The bell rang and Ino's science partner didn't show up. Mr. Yamanto came in with an unfamiliar kid. Sasuke looked at the kid and he had gray hair and he was wearing a purple shirt with tight black skinny jeans.

_Hn, he must be new._

"Hello class." Mr. Yamanto greeted to them. "We have a new kid in our class. His name is Suigetsu and he will be joining our Science class. Please be nice to him."

Suigetsu turned to his teacher, "Where do I sit."

Mr. Yamanto looked around the room if there is an empty room and he found one. He smiled, "You can sit over there." He said while pointing at where Ino's desk is.

"Umm… Mr. Yamanto, Ami sits here." Ino said.

"Oh that's right. She will not be attending this school anymore. She moved." He replied back.

"Aww, that sucks." Ino said.

Suigetsu smiled and sat next to Ino. Sasuke looked at him when he was sitting next to Ino.

_Hn, I don't like him. _

Suigetsu looked at Ino, "Sooo, your name is Ino right?" Suigetsu put his arm around her chair and leaned back a little.

"Yup." Ino said. "Your name is Suigetsu."

He smiled, "Wow, you already know my name. You must be into me."

Ino laughed, "Yeah I can't get my eyes off of you ever since you enter this classroom."

"So why don't we go on a date tonight?" He said. Sasuke hearing this; already feeling jealous.

Ino smiled, "Sure, but you're paying right?"

He smirked, "Of course, I always pay when I ask girls out." He leaned in towards Ino. "So give me your address and I'll pick you up." He said seductively.

Ino blushing at this said, "Hey, I thought we were just joking about all this."

"You might be, but I wasn't." He said. Ino didn't say anything. She was joking about what she had said. He laughed, "Hey princess, I was playing."

Ino was relief, "Phew, thank god you were kidding."

He smiled, "You're cute when you worry." Ino blushed.

_Hn, that guy is annoying. Ino will never fall for him. _

* * *

><p>The bell rang and people exit their classroom. Sasuke decided to go home. After he was done with his locker, he went outside the school. He saw Ino and Shikamaru walking home, so he turned around and took the other path to go home. He wanted to walk with them home, but it would just get quiet.<p>

* * *

><p>When he got home, he saw his parents and his older brother in the living room. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack. When he got his snack he went back to the living room. "I'm going to my room, don't bother me." Sasuke said. He was about to go upstairs, but his mom spoke up.<p>

"Honey, where's that blonde girl your always with. Doesn't she always come in here and hang out with you." Her mom asked.

"I believe her name is Ino." His dad said.

Sasuke looked at them. "For the million times, we broke up." Sasuke walked upstairs and went to his room. He lay back on his bed.

_I told my parents that me and Ino are over. Why do they keep mentioning about her? Hn, that's right. They liked here. Ino will always come over and we'll always do homework together. Sometimes, she'll always have conversations with my parents; even my brother. _

Just then, he heard his 'beep,' from his phone. He took out his phone and he got a text message from Kiba.

_To Sasuke: _

_Hey what's up dude? Me and the gang all agreed to have dinner at China been there right? So don't eat anything. Meet us there at 7:00. See you there.(: _

_From Kiba_

Sasuke put his phone back inside his pocket and looked at the time.

_Hn, it's 5:23, I have time to sleep. _

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up and he looked at the time.<p>

_It's 6:30, I should be going._

Sasuke went to the bathroom and fixed himself. He changed his shirt to a black v-neck. When he was finished, he went downstairs and told his parents he'll be out.

* * *

><p>He got there in 25 minutes, because it was close to his house. He saw everyone there except for Ino. He sat next to Naruto.<p>

**Sitting Order: Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Temari, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, & Hinata. **

Sasuke looked around and notice Ino wasn't here. "Hey, is Ino here?"

Sakura smiled and said, "She's over there." She pointed at Ino. Ino was opening the door and she walked up to them. They were sitting at a round table with chairs around it.

Ino smiled, "Sorry I was late. I have to finish my homework."

"Oh it's alright, Ino. Take a seat." TenTen said.

Ino notice that the only seat was available was right next to Sasuke. "Right…" She smiled and walked up to Sasuke and sat next to him. She was between Sasuke and Hinata. "So what you guys ordered?"

"Naruto, already ordered for all of us." Shikamaru said.

"So that means he's paying for all of us." Neji said.

"Hey, I thought were paying our own." Naruto said.

Sakura laughed, "You know what they say. First ordered… ummm first pay?" She said.

"That's not even like a …. Saying!" Naruto said.

"Oh well, you're still paying." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at his wallet and he found some extra money to pay all of them. "Fine I'll pay, but you all owe me."

There food arrived and they start eating. Ino didn't talk to Sasuke, she just talked to Hinata and Sasuke talked to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Ino looked at her phone and checked the time. It was 7:34. She promised her mom that she will go home by 7:30. Shit, she was going to be late! She stand up, "I know it's early, but I promised my mom I'll be home by 7:30."<p>

"Aww, really. We didn't have desert yet." Temari said.

Ino giggled, "I think I have ice cream at home." She walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug. "Thanks for the meal."

Naruto blushed, "Ah, you're welcome."

Ino turned to them, "Bye guys… I'll see you tomorrow." She starts to leave, but she heard someone calling her name. She looked back and it was Sasuke.

"Ino, I'll walk you home." He said while getting up. Ino almost blushed.

_What! Why is he doing this?_

He opened the door for her and they both started walking together.

Ino smiled, "You know, you don't have to walk me home."

"Yeah, but I want to." He replied. "And it was getting dark, something bad might happen to you if you walk home alone."

"Aww, you still cared about me."

"Of course I do. Even though we…. never mind."

They stayed quiet for a long time. They were almost there at Ino's house. Sasuke getting annoyed at this stopped and said, "Ino… why?"

Ino didn't know what he was talking about. "Why, what?" She responds back.

"Why you break up with me?"

"Sasuke, let's not-…"

"You didn't even tell me why you dumped me." He looked at her shock face and grabbed he grabbed her shoulders. "Now, we can't even talk to each other anymore! Tell me why you fuckin' dumped me!"

She ignored him, "Let go of me!" He didn't let go of her. He kept holding her close. They haven't been this close since a long time.

"Just tell me why!"

Ino slapped him in the face and he finally let go. "Do me a favor; never walk me home ever again." Ino ran to her house and left Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and walked to his house. She never told him why she dumped him. But she was crying really hard when she dumped her. It feels like she didn't want to dump him, but she did.

_Jeez, I'm such an idiot. I over did it. _

**Author's Note: How do you guys like it? How come Ino didn't tell Sasuke why she dumped him? You'll find out if you review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Drama, A Fight? & A Strange Secret?

Let's Be Friends!

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I forgot about this story, so sorry for about the late update. Here's chapter 2! **

**I hope you don't mind; I kind of changed the summary:**

They broke up 5 months ago. Ino told Sasuke if they could still be friends, but it's obvious he stil has feeings for her, but tries to hides it. They remain friends, but Sasuke didn't have a reason for why she dumped him. Now, Ino is hiding something.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, Sasuke finally asked you why you dumped him." Sakura asked while walking through the halls with the platinum-blonde friend.<p>

Ino grinned, "Y-Yeah." The two friends walked towards their locker. They were lucky enough to have their lockers next to each other.

"Are you planning on telling him why you dumped him?" Sakura asked while turning the knob on her locker.

Ino fumed, "No way in hell I'll tell him why!" She closed her locker and faced Sakura. "You know what will happen if I did."

Sakura looked down from the ground, "Hai, hai, I know." She replied. She looked back at Ino and saw a red head behind Ino, coming their way. She rolled her eyes, "Don't look now, Queen Whore is coming our way."

Ino groaned in disgust and turned around. She saw a girl with red hair wearing shorts short and a black tube shirt that showed her belly button. Her name was Karin, the sluttiest bitch in Konoha High.

Ino saw Karin stopped, and she faced a short freshmen girl. "What did you just called me?" Karin asked with a death glare.

The short freshmen girl scared at this didn't say anything. She averts her eyes from Karin and stared at the people who are now crowed from the scene.

Karin annoyed at this push the girl against the locker. "I said, what did you just called me!" She said raising her voice a bit louder as she looked at the frightened girl.

The girl was about to say something, but got interrupted by none other than Ino Yamanka.

Ino smiled and walk through the crowd and stood between the girl and Karin. "I believe she called you a slut."

Karin fumed as she heard people saying, 'Oooohh.' She glared at Ino and put a hand on her hip. "Ino, you better take that back!"

"Don't have to because everyone knows it's a fact." Ino retorted as she helped the freshmen girl from being pushed against the locker. She heard the crowd laughing at the comment she had said. She faced back at Karin, "Stop bitching at people, it's unhealthy."

Karin who was angry at people who are laughing at _her_ walked away. She was defeated. "You little hoe." She said under her breath while walking to the bathroom.

Ino smiled as she saw Karin walking away. She turned to the girl, "Hey, are you alright?" Ino asked.

The girl nodded, "Thank you." She saw her friends and she ran towards them, telling them what just happened.

Sakura laughed walking towards Ino, "You showed her."

Ino smirked, "I know." She looked around and saw people leaving and heading to class.

"Ino!" A girl behind them yelled. Ino and Sakura turned and saw a girl with two buns and a girl with long blue hair running towards them. She stopped and said, "Are you guys okay?" Tenten asked in a concern tone. "Hinata and I didn't see what happened because there were a lot of people in the way."

Ino laughed, "Yeah I'm fine."

"She sure showed Karin whose boss." Sakura added.

"Ino, she didn't hurt you _again_, did she?" Hinata questioned to the platinum-blonde.

"When you say, 'hurt,' do you mean physical?" Ino said. She saw Hinata nodded her head. "Then no. Actually, she didn't really bitch at me like she usually would do if we were to have a fight."

"That's weird." TenTen said as she and her friends walk to their first period together.

"Oh, well let's not talk about red head; let's change the subject." Sakura suggested as they walk inside their class and taking a seat next to her friends.

"Ohhh, let's talk about what happened last night with Sasuke and Ino walking home together… alone." TenTen pleaded.

Ino looked down and stared at her wooden desk. "Nothing really happened." She lied.

Hinata smiled, "Your lying! Whenever you lie, you usually look away from us. So what really happened?"

Ino's eyes widen when Hinata knew she was lying. _'Damn, how did she know? Hmm, she is one of my best friends so I'm not that shocked.' _Ino thought. She faced her friends, and she saw them glaring at her ready for her to speak. "Errr-… well, he was asking questions that I can't really answered them." She responded.

Hinata think about what Ino had just said. _'Asking questions that I can't really answered them.' _Hinata's eyes widen because she knew what she meant. "Ino, don't tell me he asked about-…"

Sakura cut her off, "Yes he did."

TenTen was confused, but still listened.

Hinata continued, "Well? Did you tell him?"

Ino sigh, "No…" She watched more people coming inside the classroom taking a seat. She turned back at them, "You know I can't tell him why I broke up with him."

"Ino, it's been 5 months. It's best if you tell him." Sakura said.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" TenTen asked. "Oh and that reminds me, why did you break up with Sasuke?"

"You didn't tell her?" Hinata told Ino.

"I thought I did." Ino replied.

"Tell me, please." TenTen begged as she saw her friends' faces turned serious.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Ino empathized, helding out her pinky for her to shake.

"I promise..." TenTen gladly shook it up and down. She continued, "Okay, tell me what happened?"

"Okay, Sasuke and I bro-…" Ino stopped when she felt a Sakura's warm hand covering her mouth.

"Not here..." Sakura whispered to Ino quietly. "_She's _here."

Ino looked around the room and she spotted _her_. Sakura took her hand away from Ino's mouth. "Right, TenTen I'll tell you later."

"Somewhere safe." Sakura added. "Maybe at my sleep over which is tomorrow so you guys better come."

"Is it that serious?" TenTen asked.

"You have no idea…" Ino replied.

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late." Their teacher name, Kakashi Sensei; came in the room holding a brief case as he set it down and sat on his chair. Everyone settled down in their seat and quieted down for instructions.

Ino closed her locker shut and walked towards her gym class, her worst class ever. It's not because of excising, or playing sports; it's because she has the weirdest p.e teacher in the history of teachers. She saw a spiky blonde boy and a pineapple hair inches away from her heading towards the gym too.

* * *

><p>Ino smiled and ran up to him, "Hey Shikamaru! Naruto!"<p>

The two boys was about to turn around, but she was already there… on Shikamaru's back.

Ino's hands were hanging around his neck while her legs were around his waist. "Hi guys." She greeted them.

Naruto laughed and greeted her back, "Hey Ino… you seem more happier than ever." He said while walking with his two friends.

Ino smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Shikamaru groaned, "Ino. Get off." He demanded pushing her off, but she stayed.

Ino giggled, "Shikamaru, that's not how you greeted someone in the morning."

Shikamaru annoyed at this said, "Hi. How are you? Now get off, please."

Ino huffed, "Your no fun." She finally got off of him and she heard him quietly cheering to himself. "Sooo, anything new today?" She asked starting the conversation.

Naruto run his hands through his hair, "Not really, but Sasuke seems in a bad mood today."

"Why is he upset?" Shikamaru asked. Ino was wishing he never said that.

"I tried telling him what's wrong, but he ignored me." Naruto replied. He faced Ino, "You were with him last night, right? Did something happen?"

"No nothing happened…" She quickly answered. "We just walked and talked, that's all." She replied.

"Oh, then never mind." He waved at the blonde, "I'll see you later Ino." Naruto said walking inside the boy's changing room.

Ino was about to walk away until someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around, "What is it Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke is upset because you wouldn't tell him, is that right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Ino responded.

"He's going to find out sooner or later." Shikamaru said. He let go of her wrist and walked away from her.

"I know." Ino replied under her breath as she walked inside the girl's changing room.

**Author's Note: The secret Ino is hiding is really serious.. lol, I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me a while to write it, but I'm glad I'm done. I changed Hinata's personaltily. Shy to talkative and non shy. lol..**

** Don't forget to review! . **

**If you guys love ShikaIno Fanfics, I wrote some. Check it out in my profile(: **


	3. Five Perverted Guys

Let's Be Friends!

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. Well, I don't have school today, yay! So here's chapter 3.**

"Naruto, are you stupid?" A lazy pineapple head asked as he lay on the grass.

"Hey, I think it's a great idea…" A guy in a hoodie with brunette hair added as he sat on the grass next to Shikamaru.

"Kiba your such a perv." A dude with brown long hair pointed out.

"For once, I agreed with Neji." A raven-hair admitted.

Naruto sigh as his friends looked dumbly at him. "Guy, guys, calm your dicks. This plan is going to work out fine." He assured to them. "Sakura's sleepover is tonight and all we need to do is sneak into the boiler room."

"Why boiler room?" Shikamaru questioned as he opened his eyes.

Naruto quickly responded, "Because the boiler room is in the basement and that's where the sleepover is going to be." He looked at his friends who are now fully convinced.

"How do you know all if this? Are you some kind of stalker?" Sasuke observed.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes at him, "I'm Sakura's neighbor and we have the same exact house. The boiler room is in the basement and Sakura told me that the sleepover would be at the basement. So we sneak into the boiler room and do our peeping there."

"Sooo, are you guys in or what?" Naruto reassured.

They exchanged faces before answering.

"What exactly are we going to do there?" Neji questioned curiously.

Kiba explained, "You're so innocent. Girl's. Sleep Over. Pajama's. Jumping. Up. And. Down. Truth or Dare. Rating game." Kiba noted as he saw his friends smirking. He continued, "And they share _deep _secrets that I want to know."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled raising an eyebrow at him.

Naruto let out a slight chuckled and turned his gaze to the guys, "Are you guys in?"

Kiba smiled pervertedly, "Naruto, you know I'm in when it comes to snooping on girls." He said as he high five the spiky blonde.

Naruto smiled happily, "Yeeaahh! Anyone else?"

Neji grinned, "I'm in.."

Everyone gave Neji a slight weird look. They didn't expect to come along.

Shikamaru gave him a crooked smile, "Who would thought Hyuga a perv?"

Neji crossed his arms in disappointment, "I'm just tagging along because I want to make sure Stupid 1 and Stupid 2 will keep their eyes off of my cousin." He proclaimed making a death glare to Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto gulped, "O-Okay.." He stuttered nervously as he shot back to Shikamaru. "Come on Shikamaaarruuu…" He begged annoyingly. "Don't you want to see girls with bras off?"

"I have better things to do.." He said nervously.

Naruto pleaded, "Oh sure…" He said sarcastically. "I bet they'll be lots of _jumping._" He predicted making Shikamaru even more nervous. "Going up and down. Up and down." He repeated.

Shikamaru groaned in defeat, "Okay! Fine!" He said loudly. "I'm in."

Kiba and Naruto cheered loudly as Neji rolled his eyes.

Sasuke pat Shikamaru's shoulders, "What's got into you?"

He shrugged with a slight blush creeping over his cheeks, "I can't help it." He replied under his breath.

"Four down one to go.." Naruto stated as he glared at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled. "I'm not going." He said as he was acting like a baby.

Naruto begged, "Dude, light up for once. When was the last time you had fun with us guys?"

It was true. Sasuke never really spent any time with the guys. He was secretly moping about the break-up he recently had with Ino, but that didn't stop him from agreeing to an idiotic idea.

"I said no." He responded objecting Naruto's offer.

This got Naruto pissed. He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and started to shake him. "SASUKE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT INOCENT GIRLS WITH NO FREAKING BRA ON JUMPING UP AND DOWN AND UP AND DOWN! THIS IS A CHANCE OF A LIFETIME! DISCOVER YOUR INNER PERVERT SASUKE!" He shrugged as Naruto kept shaking me.

Kiba sigh, "I guess Sasuke doesn't want to find out why Ino dumped him."

All eye's widen especially Sasuke's causing Naruto to stop shaking him. That did it. Sasuke was now fully interested.

_'Uh-Oh, this isn't good.' _Shikamaru thought. "Hey guys.. If he doesn't want to join then-.."

"Kiba, what are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked cutting Shikamaru off.

Kiba smirked as he came closer to Sasuke, "Oh I don't know.. You know how I said that in every girl's sleepover they'll be sharing _deep _secrets. I guess Ino will be sharing her _deepest _secrets at the sleepover." He predicted as he turned back to his friends. "Since Sasuke doesn't want to join, we should-…"

"I'm in." Sasuke stammered interrupting Kiba from talking.

Again, Kiba and Naruto cheered loudly at the raven-hair.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm joining because I want to know why Ino dumped me."

"Hai, hai.." Naruto said calming his raven-hair friend. "Okay, since everyone is tagging along; we need to think of a strategy.

Everyone nodded as Naruto told them the plan.

Sasuke turned the knob that wouldn't open. "Shit. It's locked." He said as he let go of the door knob for the boiler room.

Kiba slapped his forehead, "I should've known it would be locked."

Neji gave a half smiled, "Oh well. It's late so we should-…"

Naruto cut him off as he held out pair of keys in his hands. "Guys, no need to worry. I have a key." He said as he unlocked the door knob.

As Naruto opened the door, Sasuke felt butterflies in his stomach. Yup, he was nervous. He was itching to find out why Ino had dumped him.

Neji opened the boiler room door opened only a crack so they could hear the girl's conversation. Once he opened the door, they already could hear Sakura's voice. They quietly gathered around the door and notice that there's a small window on the door. They must be dreaming? Nope. They could now see clearly and hear.

"Okay since everyone is here, we should change into our pjs." Sakura insisted already taking of her shirt.

Ino blinked twice as she grabbed Sakura's shirt. "What do you think you're doing? There's a thing called bathroom.. use it."

TenTen laughed at the blonde girl, "Ino. Calm your tits. Were all girls you know?"

Ino let out a light chuckled, "Yeah, your right." She said taking her pants off.

Back in the Boiler Room:

"Is this a freakin dream?" Naruto asked to himself quietly. "Girls showing their boobs? I must record now." He said as he took his phone out. When he got his phone out, it was snatch to no other than Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked with hint of anger. He smacked the back of Naruto's head. Hard.

Shikamaru, too smack the back of Naruto's head. Even harder. "Idiot." He murmured.

"EEHHH!" Naruto yelp and screamed loud.

Kiba quickly covered Naruto's mouth with his hands. Neji made sure if the girls heard through the window, but they didn't seem like they heard anything because of the loud music they're playing.

Kiba sigh in relief and release his hands from Naruto. "What the fuck is your problem. You almost blew our cover." He said trying to keep his voice low.

Naruto stood up from the floor and peep through the window. "Eh? There still changing!" He cheered, drooling when the girls changed. Kiba joined him and the rest of the guys turned their backs from the scene. Naruto and Kiba ignored the guys and started intently.

When they were done, Neji beat the crap out of the pervs. Why? Because he's a protective cousin.

Back to the Girls:

All girls wore shirts that exposed some … stuff and they also wore mini shorts.

"What do you guys want to do, now?" Hinata asked taking a seat in a bean bag.

"Hmm.." TenTen said taking a seat next to Hinata. "Let's play the Rating Game…"

Ino cheered loudly, "Ooooh, I love that game." She took a seat in a bean bag as well with Sakura next to her.

"Me too, let's play." Sakura agreed.

Hinata titled her head in confusion, "How do you play?"

"Simple. We rate guys on how good looking they are." Ino said excitedly. "Let's start with Naruto..."

Naruto listened carefully. He was excited to hear how cute he was.

"I give him a 9.." Ino spoke. "He's annoying, loud, but he is hot!" She announced making Naruto blush inside the boiler room.

Sakura giggled when she heard her best friend's comment. "Hm, he's like you. I wonder why you guys won't go out."

"Yeah I agree with Pinky on that. You guys should get together." TenTen insisted.

Hinata didn't really say anything.

Ino nudged Sakura in the side, "Naahh, I think I'll pass on that one." Ino said assuring to them. "Okay, who's next to rate Naruto?

Sasuke clenched his hands when he heard their conversations. He kept his cool and act as if he didn't care, but deep down he was slightly furious. _'What is Naruto thinking about all this? I bet he's thinking of asking Ino out?' _He felt a hand against his shoulder. He looked up to see a smiling blonde.

Naruto whispered, "I like her as a friend."

"I give him a 8.." Sakura said.

"He is hot…" TenTen added. "I give him a 9."

"A 10.." Hinata admitted.

"Whoa!" Ino responded surprisingly. "Hinata? Really?"

"Yeaah." Hinata replied. "Okay, so let's rate Shikamaru next." She said changing the subject. They nodded and agreed. "I give him an 8."

"7!" Sakura stated.

"8." TenTen mumbled.

"Even though, I love him as a brother.. I give a 9." Ino added.

As the ratings go on and on and finally the last one they could think of is Sasuke.

Sakura screamed like a fan girl, "Eeeeehhh! 10 of course!"

TenTen rolled her eyes at the obsession Sakura has for Sasuke, "He may be cruel, but he is a _god! _I give him a 10!"

"He's a douche, but very good looking..." Hinata noted. "10."

Ino smiled inwardly at her friends. He was the first one to get all tens. Well of course, like TenTen would say he is a god. Now it's Ino turn. "Uhm.." She startled nervously, "Wow, there so much things to say about him. First of all, he and I started in a rooky start."

Sasuke and the guys listened very closely.

She continued, "Then it went to a friendship relationship. Then, I turned into one of a fan girl. Not one of those physo ones. One of those quiet ones. Pretending to like him and stuff." Ino looked at her friends notice the bored expressions. "Ugh, well I'll just cut to the chase. He's sweet and I give him a 10.."

Sakura clapped loudly, "Nice speech about your ex."

"Hey!" TenTen point a finger to Ino. "You said you going to tell me about why you and Sasuke broke up." She remembered.

"Oh yeaahh." Ino stated. She looked over his shoulder to see Sakura and Hinata nodding to her. Giving her a sign it's best to tell her. "Fine, I'll tell you."

The guys exchanged shocked looks.

"You guys…" Kiba said bitterly. "Should we stay?"

"Of course we should." Naruto claimed. "This is our chance to find out why Ino dumped Sasuke."

"I agree of staying. I'm not leaving until I find out why." Sasuke said as he stepped closer to the door.

"Oi, we should leave. You know, it's getting late. Wouldn't out parents get piss if we went home late?" Shikamaru pleaded. Ino was going to tell the secret why she had dumped Sasuke. He can't let them stay and hear.

"What's the matter with you, Shikamaru?" Neji asked. "It's Ino were talking about! She's about to tell why she broke up with Sasuke."

"I know that.." Shikamaru grumbled. "It's just that, I think it's best if.. we shouldn't eavesdrop on them anymore. I think we're going too far." He wished he hadn't said that.

"It's not called eavesdrop." Kiba mentioned. "It's called finding the truth."

"But still… Let's just go home and call it a night." Shikamaru insisted already opening the door to leave, but was stopped when Sasuke pulled his wrist to pull him back in. "What the hell is your problem, Uchiha." He boasted at him.

Sasuke let go of his wrist and looked at him curiously. "Seems like Nara knows the reason why Ino dumped me.."

"W-What." Shikamaru stuttered. "No I don't!" He denied fast.

Neji nodded, "I think you do. I mean you are her best friend."

Shikamaru objected, "No I don't."

Kiba stammered, "Lazy-ass, quit lying and tell us the truth. Did she tell you, yes or no?"

All guys looked at him straight in the eye. Now, Shikamaru couldn't dare lie at them. He gave in, "Hai."

Once he said that, Sasuke punched his face. Hard. Shikamaru kept his guard down and whimpered on the floor. "Why the hell you didn't tell me! You know how long I have waited to hear a reason why she had dumped me. And you knew?" He hollered at the pineapple dude. "I can't believe you knew and I didn't. And here I am. Still praying that she would be mine. Pathetic, right?" Shikamaru turn his eyes on him, now hiding most of his face behind his bangs. Only his eyes are visible, "Even though part of me knew that no matter how good I treated her, no matter how many favors I did for her, still she dumped me out of the blue."

This made Shikamaru guilty. I mean, he deserved to know, but what about Ino? He knows that if Sasuke finds out Ino would be _dead. _

Sasuke continued, "Are you going to stop me?"

Shikamaru shaked, "Not at all."

**Author's Note: A week of thinking. 8 hours of writing. Phew, I'm done! . Like it? Then Review it. **

** Don't worry you'll find out the secret in the next chapter. I promise! **


	4. The Secret is Out!

Let's Be Friends!

**Author's Note: Haaii guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews . **

**Sorry for the lack of updates , I was just busy .[; Well , here's chapter 4 , and please REVIEW . :D **

* * *

><p>Sasuke pushed Shikamaru to the side and he walked towards the door. He opened the door a little peek just for him to hear very clearly. All his friends stood around him, anxious to listen.<p>

"Sooo, what did happen?" TenTen asked nervously to the blonde.

Ino sigh, "Okay this is what happened. It all started 5 months ago when I…."

_Flash Back 5 Months Ago: _

Sasuke sigh heavenly. It's time. It's time for him to do it. He opened the library doors and made his way inside. He looked around for _her_. "Where is she?" He said to himself. He walked around trying to find _her_ until some voice caught his attention.

"Looking for me?" Someone sweet said behind him.

Sasuke smiled widely. He knew that voice. It was _her _voice. He slowly turned around and made eye contact to a gorgeous blue eye girl. "I was looking all over for you." He stated as he pulled her into a hug. "Where have you been, Ino?"

Ino let out a chuckled and pushed him lightly for space. "Relax, I'm here at the library doing my homework." She pointed out, showing him her homework just for some proof.

Sasuke pushed it away and held her soft, warm hands, "Do your homework later, I want to show you something." He said pulling her hands and heading to exit the library.

Ino cheered as they were speed walking. "Really! What is it?"

"You'll see." He replied as he took her outside the campus. "It's a surprise."

Ino groaned, "You know I hate surprises." She stopped walking making Sasuke stop too.

He turned around and gave a smirk, "Well you'll love this one." He grabbed her hands again and started speed walking again. "Come on, Ino."

Ino smiled and started walking with him.

Sasuke took Ino at the field in their school. They were standing on grass filled with bleachers on the ends of the lawn. Its weird how there's no people around here.

Ino looked around and questions, "Why are we here? And is this the surprise?"

"Not exactly.." Sasuke noted as he held out a basket and gave it to Ino. "I know Easter next week, but I'm in the mood for Easter Hunting, are you?" He asked making Ino confused.

"No?" Ino responded. "Sasuke, not to be mean, but I think this surprise thing is kind of weird."

Sasuke grinned, "I told you, you'll love it. Just play along okay?" He pleaded as he stared at her beautiful face.

"Fine.." Ino said holding the basket tight. "So, what do I do?" She wondered.

"Simple. Find the eggs." Sasuke said as he started to search for eggs.

"Uhmm okaaayy?" Ino said, looking for the eggs. "I just don't get why were doing this.." She mumbled under her breath. She looked around for the eggs. She searched around a tree and luckily she found one! It was a purple round egg.

"Sasuke!" Ino called for him. "I found one!"

He looked at her and saw the egg she's holding. He smirked, "Great. Find the rest."

"Can I open it?" Ino asked about to lift the half egg.

"No don't! Open it later, when you find the rest of the eggs." He demanded.

"Okay, if you insist." She agreed and started looking for more eggs.

Time skipped and before you know it, she found two more eggs. One blue and one red. She tried looking for some more, but she could only find three. She went back to Sasuke.

"Phew! I'm tired." Ino said as she took a seat on a bench next to Sasuke. "Is there some more eggs that I have to find?"

"Nope. That's all it." He put his arm around her shoulders. "Now you can open it, but first open the blue one."

Ino agreed and she did what he says. She held the blue egg and opened it. There was nothing in it except for a note. "A note? Who puts notes in an Easter egg?" She asked in an irritated voice. She was expecting candy.

Sasuke chuckled, "Just read it, Blondie."

She unfold the note and she read out loud, "Homecoming."

"Now before you say anything, open the red egg." He said as he gave her the egg.

She opened it and unfold the note. She read out loud, "With." She put the note down beside her and opened the purple egg. She read the third note out loud to him. "Sasuke."

She giggled in excitement and said the three notes together, "Homecoming with Sasuke.."

Sasuke got up from his seat and crouched down in front of her. He grabbed her hand gently and held it close to his chest. He stared at her long. "Will you go to Homecoming with me?" He asked.

"Of course I will." Ino said cheerfully and she rose up from her seat and hugged the raven-hair, tight. "That's the sweetest thing you have ever done."

"Well? Do you love the surprise?"

"Hell yeah I do!" She said as she pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back passionately.

He pulled her away and looked at her eyes. He's just love staring at her eyes. "It's getting late; I should probably walk you back home."

Ino nodded and they rose up from the ground. They walk down the streets hand in hands. The girls around them frustrated at what they're seeing. The guys are jealous of the raven hair for having the beautiful blonde beside them. They both smiled for the attention they're having and they walked to Ino's house.

They made it to Ino's front porch and they were on the doorsteps. She smiled, "Thanks for walking me home."

Sasuke shrugged, "It was no big deal.."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ino assured to him. He nodded and he kissed her cheeks which made Ino flustered. He waved and walk back to his home which is not that far.

Ino jumped in excitement. "Eeeekkk , how lucky am I to have Sasuke!" She said quietly and cheerfully. She took her keys about to unlock her door until she felt someone hands on her shoulder. She shrieked and she turned around.

"Did I scare you?" A red-head with a tube top and a mini skirt revealing her silky legs asked in a devious smile.

Ino rolled her eyes, "You scared the shit out of me!" She sighs in relief that it wasn't a rapist or a freaky stranger. "What do you want, Karin?" She said in an irritated voice.

"Can't we have a girl to girl talk?" She question stepping a little closer to her.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "At 10'o'clock pm? Sure, why not?" She said sarcastically. "What is it?"

Karin shot her a death glare and asked, "Do me a favor? Stay away from _my _Sasuke!" She said in a childish way.

Ino eyes widen in shock. Stay away from _her _Sasuke? Why should she listen to Karin? Why is she always acting so childish these days? She laugh out loud, "Why would I listen to you? There is no way in hell; I'll stay away from _your _Sasuke."

Karin smiled, "I knew you'll say something like that." She pulled out something inside her purse. Once she took it out, she hid it behind her back. "Let's make a deal…." She pulled out the thing she hid and pointed it at Ino. "If you stay away from Sasuke, I won't have to _kill_ you."

Ino paused and shock was written all over her face. _'Is she joking? She can't be serious.'_ She stiffened her shoulders and faced Karin who was holding a small deadly gun. "Heeyyy, woaahhh, you can't be serious, Karin?" Ino asked nervously trying to figure out the girl.

Karin made an evil laugh before responding. "I'm dead serious. So just back off and stay away from him."

Ino stepped back a little, freak out from the red-head. "Karin, you're acting like a child now. Please just stop!" She pleaded, but Karin was still pointing the gun at her making Ino even more scared. Ino quickly turned around and tried opening her door.

Karin chuckled loudly, "If you open that door, I'll freakin' shoot so don't even try."

Ino was now filled with tears. "Is this some kind of prank? Are you trying to prank me because it's working?" She cried.

Karin rolled her eyes at the feared girl. She roughly grabbed her shoulder making Ino turned around and looking at her. "Listen carefully, Blondie," She says, "Dump Sasuke tomorrow. Break his heart. Make him hate you. Then I won't have to kill you, kay?" Karin said. "Do we have a deal?" She added.

Ino clenched her fist, "You're insane; you know that right? I could tell someone, right now! You think I'm going to let you hand Sasuke over to _you_?"

"Sure, why not." Karin grunted and stepped a little closer to the frighten girl. "Listen, if you do tell someone what I'm doing to you, they won't possibly believe you. You still won't believe what's happening right now too. And, they might think you're some kind of psycho and they'll send you to a mental hospital." Karin explained.

Ino sniffed and wiped her tears away. She so confused on what's going on, right now. She wished she could just sleep and pretend this is all a dream, but sadly it isn't. _'I guess I have to let of Sasuke.' _

"So you want to live or be dead?" Karin asked, ignoring her thoughts.

Ino rolled her eyes and held her hands out. "Put the gun down, and then I'll shake your hand."

"Oooohhh, so we have a deal?" Karin smiled. She put the gun down on the floor and kicks it away from them. She held her hand out and shook Ino's hand. Once she done that, she cheered loudly about how Sasuke is single.

Ino just watched till' she was done.

Karin picked her gun down and narrowed her eyes on the platinum-blonde. "It was a pleasure having business with you. Oh, don't tell anyone about this. They don't have to know."

Ino grinned her teeth, "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just leave already."

Karin walked away, but she turned. "I guess no date for Yamanka for the Homecoming next week, huh?" She laughed evilly and turned to walked home.

Ino sat on her doorstep and looked at the stars. Today was the worst day ever. Just then, tears starts falling down her cheeks. She hated Karin aka the psycho fan girl.

* * *

><p>Ino sigh and narrowed her eyes on the raven-hair. Sasuke was filling books in his locker and Ino was standing behind a wall across from him. She sigh heavily and tried to control the tears that was about to form. She walked over to Sasuke.<p>

He looked over at her and smiled, "Hey.." He greeted, he kissed her cheek. He notice how her hair was mess up and she barely have any make up.

She gave him a half smile, "Hi.."

He notice the frown and asked, "Anything bothering you?"

"No.." She lied. "I have to tell you something." She sounded serious.

"What is it?" He questioned.

She huffed and looked down on the floor. "I think this relationship isn't working."

Sasuke eyes widen, "Really? Because I think our relationship is going great."

"The way I see it, I think it's not."

He lifts her chin up trying to make eye contact to her. "Ino, do you realize what you're saying?"

She roughly slapped his hand away from her making Sasuke worry. The students around them stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple. They form a crowd.

Ino notices the crowd and felt embarrassed. "I'm leaving." She grumbled. She swiftly turns to leave, but stopped when she felt Sasuke pulling her hand to turn back around.

"Ino is something bothering you? Tell me and we both can fix it." Sasuke insisted trying to save their relationship.

"How can we fix it if you're the problem?" She murmured. They both heard the crowd going, "Ooooohhh", or "ouch." She ignored it and faced Sasuke. "I just need a break, can you please accept it?"

"No I can't." He said angrily. "Ino, stop playing around. You're not serious and I know that! You were fine yesterday, what the hell is going on?"

He knows her well. "Nothing is going on. I just don't have feelings for you, anymore." She now has tears creeping over her face. She didn't want people staring at her so she made an excuse. She turned and run away. "Just leave me alone!" She yelled behind.

Naruto patted Sasuke shoulders and asked, "Hey, are-…"

Sasuke ignored him and walked away.

_End of Flash Back_

Everyone in the room listened carefully especially Sasuke.

TenTen turned to Ino and felt sorry for her. "Ino, I'm-…"

Ino frown, "Hey, I'm getting sleepy." She said, interrupting TenTen. "Let's go to sleep."

The girls nodded and went to the bathroom to brush their teeths.

Sasuke stared blankly on what just happened.

"Damn, the breakup was really serious." Kiba said, clearing the awkwardness. He yawned, "Shit we have to go." He said running outside.

Everyone left except for Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Dude, I know your pretty shock, but we can't stay here. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and the two boys left the boiler room.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, it's getting cold; do you have any blankets?" Ino asked.<p>

"Yeah, go get it in the boiler room." Sakura replied.

Ino nodded and went inside the boiler room. She turned on the lights and when she did she stepped on something. She looked down and found a "Your Momma" bracelet. She picked it up and it looked familiar.

"No way, this is Sasuke's bracelet! What is it doing here, in Sakura's house? If it's here, then he must have been here… Are they dating?"

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like it! It took me long enough to write it! Glad I'm done.**

**REVIEW! Thanks . **


	5. I Hate You But Yet I'm In Love With You

Let's Be Friends

**A/N : Hey, how are you guys? Well, I been really busy because of so much school work.. Please forgive me for not updating really quickly. **

** Also, I want to thank each and every one of you for reading my story and reviewing it! It really means a lot!**

** Anyways, I hope you like Chapter 5! **

** I know I'm really late, but Happy New Years!(;**

* * *

><p>"Ino, did you find the blanket?" Sakura asked making Ino jumped.<p>

Ino quickly hid the bracelet behind her pocket. "Uhm, yeah." She said forgetting about the blanket. "I mean, I'm not really that cold anymore. I'm going back to sleep." She stated trying to put a smile on.

"Hey, are you o-.."

"Goodnight Sakura." Ino said cutting Sakura off as she stormed out of the room.

Sakura was about to say something more, but now wasn't the best time because it's already late.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Sakura for letting me stay here." Ino said as she hugged her pink friend. "I had a lot of fun." She added as she turned to leave.<p>

"Wait! Why are you leaving so early? You didn't even have time to eat breakfast." Sakura questioned.

"My parents are out of town and they leave me in charge of the shop." She responded as she groans. She turns back around to face her. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, byeeee!"

Sakura waved, "Bye, Ino."

Ino smiled and waved back. She walked away from her house and walk towards the flower shop. It wasn't really that far, just two blocks ahead.

She searched for the bracelet in her pocket. She took it out and stared at it. She began to wonder if they're really dating. Or if Sasuke and the guys just break into Sakura's house, sneaking on them. She clenched her fist if that really happened, but she knows they wouldn't do that.

Ino opened the flower shop with her keys. She walked in, and smiled to herself. This is the place where she can get away from everything. This made her feel like she's in peace. Why? Because of the beautiful flowers she took care of. She grabbed the apron and wore it.

She waited for customers to come in. She began to think about Sasuke. Sometimes, he would always come across her mind. Even though she tried pushing him away, he wouldn't let go.

The sound of the bell made her break her thoughts. She accidently dropped the bracelet on the floor. "Hi, welcome to Yamanka's flower shop." She stated while picking the bracelet up, not looking at the person who just came in.

"Hi, _Ino_."

Ino stopped while her heart beat. She knew that voice. It's _his _voice. Why is _he _here? She swiftly stands up and faced her ex boyfriend that she broke his heart into millions of pieces.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She said as she walks towards him, leaning on the counter.

"We need to talk." He sounded serious.

She looked at him worriedly. "There's nothing to talk about. Our relationship is done! So get that in your damn head!" She stammered.

That stung his heart. "Do you love me?" He asked gazing at her blue eyes.

She flustered, "What?"

"Do you love me?" He repeated.

Does she love him? Heck yeah she does. But to protect herself she'll have to answer "No." She said coolly as she stares at the floor.

"You're lying." He stated as he held her hands tightly and lifts her chin up.

"No, I'm not." She said as she struggles to get out of his grips.

"Sasuke, let me go!" She demanded.

"If you don't love me, don't kiss me." He said as he leans on her.

Ino leaned down, trying hard to fight back. She yelped as she hit the counter.

His lips reached her jaw, tracing the lines of her ear to her collarbone. They were so warm against her skin as they reminded her of soft, little fluffy pillows; and for that moment, reminded her of fairy floss.

She couldn't stop her heart from pounding in her chest. Her blood flowed rapidly in her cheeks, making her face as red as ever.

"Sasuke, st-.." She was cut off when Sasuke's lips were pressing into hers. At first it was gentle, like he was afraid to hurt her, but as soon as she began kissing him back he responded by pushing her against the counter. He kissed her with so much passionate that she saw stars.

He ran his fingers through her hair before pulling away from her completely so they could catch a breath.

She wanted to cry because she missed his touch, his lips, his everything so much. She wanted to hug him to get away from all her problems and worries, and that she will be okay.

And that's what exactly what she did. She cried in his shirt making a stain from her makeup, but she knows that he knows that he doesn't care. "I'm sorry…" She whispered in his ears. "I screwed up.."

"I know.." He said back. "I wasn't able to help you.."

She pulled back, "What do you mean?" She questioned.

He sigh, "I know the reason why you broke up with me. The _real _reason." He sounded serious again.

She doesn't know where this is going, but she played along. "And what's that?"

"You broke up with me because Karin was going to kill you." He responded back, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

She stood motionless. "It's that lazy bastard who told you."

She groaned out loud as she stomped her foot on the ground. "I knew it I shouldn't tell him! You two are kind of good friends so he would tell you! Geez, when I see him, I will-.."

Sasuke grabbed her hands tight. "Ino! Calm down! Shikamaru didn't tell me, you did!" He said, making her confused.

Her face dropped. "Me? When did I ever tell you?"

"I overheard you and your friends talking about it last night at Sakura's house." He stated as he clenched his fist. "Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

Shit. He's mad. _Very _mad_. _He would never cuss in front of her unless he was pissed.

She gritted her teeth, "Don't start that shit with me! You'll know what will happen if I told you!"

"I could've helped you, but instead you pushed me away.."

She unconsciously raised a hand to rest on her furrowed brow, "How the hell are you supposed to fucking help me? By getting myself killed?" She stated meeting his cold glare.

A tear flowed down her cheeks. "I was scared and still am. I didn't have any other choice, but to dump you.." She admitted to him.

"Listen, Ino.." He said.

She looked up meeting his cold care, which stared at her.

"I'm not letting that red head shit Karin, fucking touching you!" He said loudly. "You knew damn well I was going to find out sooner or later. You know how upset I am with you?" He said as he rested his hand on his head.

She didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

He looked back at her with a glare. "I care so much for you deeply; I'm so scared of losing you. You're so stupid.."

She frowned, "If I'm so stupid then why don't you leave me!" She said as she turned to run upstairs in her bedroom. She wanted to cry there, not in front of him anymore.

"I can't." He replied as he grabs her hand pulling her close to him.

"Why?" She asked

"Because I hate you.." He added. "But yet I'm in love with you.."

She was about to say something, but the ringing of the bell stopped her. "Mom? Dad?" She said as she run towards him giving him a big hug. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"Your mom got sea sick, so we went back home." Her dad replied as he notices Sasuke standing there. "Oi, Sasuke.." He said, surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad, I called him here, so I could return his bracelet for him." Ino replied for him as she quickly grabbed the bracelet from the counter and handed it to Sasuke.

Her mom smiled sweetly, "That's nice of you Ino. Sasuke, would you like to have lunch with us?" Her mom asked.

He returned the smile as he looked at his watch. "Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Yamanka, but I promise my mom I will be home at noon." He said walking towards the exit. "It was nice to see you Mrs. and Mr. Yamanka again." He said as he walked out.

"I'll be right back." Ino said running outside. "Sasuke wait up!"

He stopped and turned around. "Don't worry, I have a plan."

"A plan? For what?"

"For keeping you safe…" He answered. "I'll explain at school."

Her eyes widen as she watched him walking off and going inside his car.

_"I hate you, but yet I'm in love with you." _His words entered her mind as she can't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So what you guys think? I hope you guys like it!(; **

** Please, please, please review! Thanks guys!**


	6. Are They Having a Moment?

Let's Be Friends

**A/N : Hi guys(; I'm sorry for not updating. It's been like what 4 months since I didn't update? I'm sorryyyy.  
>Oh and NOTE I'm changing this story to INO'S POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>As I watched the beautiful raven-hair walked home, I quickly turn back and walk home. I hope my parents aren't suspicious on what just happened.<p>

I unlock my front door with the keys, and turn the doorknob. As I walk inside my house, everything... was quiet.. too quiet..

"Mom? Dad?" I called out for them searching for them in the kitchen. But they weren't there.

They must be upstairs.

My stomach starts growling as I walk to the refrigerator. Just as I was about to open it, the phone rang. I quickly picked it up, wondering who it was.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sweetie.."

"Mom," I said already recognizing the voice. "Where are you?" I asked trying hard to stay calm.

"Honey, sorry about not telling you that we left. It's just that we were in a hurry." She replied with a shaky voice.

"In a hurry for what?" I knew where this was going. So why did I have to ask?

"Your father's boss called your father for-"

I clenched my fist as I tried to not lose control. "For another business trip." I said cutting her off.

"Are you mad?" She questioned feeling guilty.

Fuck yeah.

"No." I replied, holding my tears. "You guys have fun."

"I lo-" I hung up on her as I sat down on my kitchen floor, cold floor.

I cried. I cried so hard. Why do they always have to do this? I'm always alone in this empty house. Why can't they understand?

And then there was a knock on my door.

I groan, "Why now?"

I groggily got up and walk towards the door. I open my door as I see a spiky blonde with a smirk on his face standing in front of me. I blushed. Why is he here? I quickly wiped my tears.

"Naruto?" I said wondering why he's here.

He waved. "Hey Ino, is your mom here? My mom wondering if she's finished with the flowers for the wedding."

Flowers for the wedding? Oh yeah, I heard my mom telling me that on the phone yesterday. "My mom isn't here right now. She told me to tell you that the truck is gonna deliver it to your house the first thing tomorrow."

He smiled.

Something about that smile always makes me feel so much better.

"Soo," clearing his throat. And.. clearing the awkwardness.."Where is your mom?"

"My mom and my dad went to another business trip.." I said, rolling my eyes.

Why must he remind me?

"So your alone?" He said, feeling bad for me.

I nodded, "Yup. Again."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I remember your parents would always go on business trips and you would always stay at my house."

Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. I guess my mom trusts his mom because they were best friends, practically like sisters before.

I smiled remembering those good memories of my childhood. "Oh yeah! Remember how we would always play in your backyard? And I would always climb in your tree and you come and rescue me."

He laughed, "Because you were scared to get down."

I flustered as I playfully hit him. "I wasn't scared!"

"Yes you were!" He teased me. "You made me get a ladder so you could climb yourself down."

He started to laugh, making me laugh.

"We were so close back then, huh?" I said thinking hard for other memories we shared together.

"Yeah we were." He responded as his crystal blue eyes stared so cooly at me. "I really missed the old times we had." He continued as he gently brushed my hands.

"M-Me too." I replied with a shaky voice.

Why am I so nervous?

He leaned in. And so did I.

I know I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I can't help myself.

Our lips almost touched, but his phone was ringing from his pocket. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Hello?" He answered.

I stepped back a little giving him space to talk to whoever it was on the phone.

My face was burning. Were me and Naruto about to kiss?

I watched as he hung up on the phone

Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT. I cursed to myself. What if Sasu- wait why am I bringing Sasuke into this? Were not ever together so..

"Ino?" He called my name.

I nervously turned around and faced him. "Sorry. That was my mom on the phone. Seems like she wants me home."

"Is she worry about you?" I asked.

Why are we pretending like nothing happened?

"I guess, I promise to her that I'll be home right away." He responded as he casually checks his phone.

I sigh, "Then you should go home." He looked at me weird. Did my words come out bad? "Since ya'know, she's worried."

He gave an awkward laugh, "Yeah, your right.. or you could have dinner with me and my parents." He said as he gave pleaded look.

"I don't know.. I'm not really hung-," My stomach started rumbling, causing my face to get even redder.

He laughed even more. "Uh-Huh, come on, were having lobster." He said, convincing me.

My eyes widen. "Lobsters!" I grabbed his hand, and forced him to run with me to his car. "What are you waiting for? Start driving."

He smirked as he started his engine.

* * *

><p>We got there about 15 minutes. We don't live far, so it wouldn't take us long to get to Naruto's house. As we parked in his front yard another car showed up behind us, parking.<p>

I looked behind, "Who's that?"

Naruto shrugged as he unbuckled his seat belt, getting out of his car.

I sigh as I looked myself in the mirror. Hmm. My hairs not a mess and my makeup is not so bad either. So I think I look good for tonight's dinner with the Uzumakis'.

"SASUKE! NANI!"

I jumped as I heard Naruto said his name. Sasuke! Naruto did not just call his name. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went outside the car.

Fuck. It's _him. _Why the fuck is Sasuke here?

**A:N/ I know it's short,.. Review? Please? **

**Thanks guys! I appreciate each and every one of you.. 3**


	7. Sasuke, What Are You Doing Here?

Let's Be Friends

**A/N: Wow you guys are the best! Well, I hope you love this one.. **

Just by looking at Sasuke's gorgeous face, I can tell he has a lot of questions to ask me. The first question he probably wants to answer is, "Why the hell are you here?"

_ But it's funny how that's that same question I wanted to ask him._

I gave him an awkward laugh. "S-Sasuke, what.. what are you doing here?" I asked him, trying my best not to act stupid.

He shot me a glare and he rolled his eyes.

_Is he mad at me?_

"Naruto's parents invited me and my parents for dinner." He said. "I suppose they invited you too."

_Nope. Naruto did._

I nodded as in yes.

"Sasuke, you said your parents were here.." Naruto hinted as he looks around. "Where are they?" He wondered as we walked inside Naruto's house.

"Inside." The cold-raven hair responded.

Just as we stepped in Naruto's mother and Sasuke's mom rushed to hug me.

"Oh my god!" Kushina said loudly. Her long silky red hair was all over me. "Ino, honey. I missed you so much. God, look how beautiful you become."

I smiled. Kushina was like a second mother to me. She always treated me like a daughter to her. "I missed you too, Kushina." I looked at Mikoto who is staring at me, waiting for me to respond to her.

_I was nervous to talk to her._

"Good evening, Mikoto." I told her.

She returned a smile. "Good evening to you too, Ino." She stared up and down on me. "Your right, Kushina.. Ino has become beautiful."

I smiled. I love it when people compliment me. It makes me feel like a pretty flower.

"Yum! What smells de-lish!" Naruto screamed, smelling the fresh air.

I chuckled as I raised an eyebrow at the loud blonde. "Really Naruto? De-_lish_?"

Naruto's cheeks turning pink. "What! It could be a word."

I giggled. "Uh-Uh, whatever." I said as me and Naruto made our way to the dinner table. I didn't even notice everybody left and came to table.

I sat with Naruto sitting by my side. But I really wanted to switch seats. Why? Sasuke sitting right in front of me, glaring at me.

_What made him tick? _

I watched as Minato and Fugaku made their way to the table, sitting close to each other.

I smiled at them, giving them respect. "Hello, Minato, Fugaku-Sama."

I saw Minato's eyes went wide. "Oi, Ino! I didn't notice you for a sec."

Fugaku chuckled. "That's because the last time you saw her, she was little. Isn't that right, Minato?"

Minato nodded as he patted my head and he continued, "I didn't know you were coming over. Did Naruto invi- ,"

"Yummy! This lobster looks delicious!" I cut him off. I didn't want Sasuke getting the wrong idea. I started shoving the lobster right in my mouth as the raven-hair looked at me weird.

Yup. I'm stupid.

Naruto laughed. Very hard. "Uhm, Ino…" He said as I looked at him. "Maybe you should try taking the shell off the lobster first then start eating it." He stated, chuckling once more.

My face started to become red. Seriously, why does he embarrass me in front of the people that I don't want to act stupid in front of?

I heard him whispered in my ear saying baka.

I kicked his leg making him yelp.

_Again. Sasuke looked at me with a confused look. Seriously what's his problem?_

I use one of those "Lobster's Cutter" to take out the shell.. but I quite having trouble with it. I keep making loud noises while cutting it off, but the shells won't come out.

I groaned as everyone at the dinner table stared at me as if I'm losing my marbles.

"Ino, umm are you alright?" Minato asked, while chewing his lobster.

"Yeah.. I'm just-…"

"Weak." Naruto said finishing my sentence.

Before I could reject his statement, he continued and scooch his chair next to me. "Here, let me help you."

Before I could say no, he grabbed the cutter and started cutting out the shells for me.

I blushed deeply the whole time. He's so close to me. Everyone in the table was watching us.

"Naruto, Ino.." I heard Minato said. "No flirting in the table." He joked. Surprisingly, Sasuke spitted while he was drinking.

Now all eyes are on him.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled, looking angry at him.

Sasuke swallowed hard. "Sorry." He said as he rose up from his seat. "I'm not hungry, .." He started to walk away from the dinner table.

_What the fuck?_

I watched as he leaves, maybe feeling upset at how he rudely he just did.

"Ano, …"

I heard Mikoto spoke.

"Sasuke been feeling out of the blue, lately," She said, apologizing. "Forgive my son, please continue eating." She claimed.

"Umm, so Ino.." Kushina called for me as I politely looked at her. "Are you coming to the wedding?"

I gave her a confused look. "Uhh, what wedding?"

She facepalm herself. "Oh Lord, I'm so stupid." She starts taking out a card from her purse as she handed it to me.

She continued, "It's a wedding anniversary for Minato and I. We hope you can attend it."

I smiled, "Of course I will."

I finished the last bite off of my plate. I notice that I'm literally the last person her at the table. Kushina and Mikoto were washing the dishes while the boys are watching the game in the living room.

I rose up from my seat. "Do you guys need any help?" I said as I patiently waited for an answer.

"No it's okay, Ino.." Kushina responded as she grabbed my empty plate. "You go upstairs, I bet Naruto and Sasuke are there.

I nodded as I thanked her for the food. I walked upstairs to Naruto's room.

_Funny. I remember exactly where Naruto's room is since I haven't been in this house for a billion years… _

_ Naruto's room is upstairs to right, in the middle of the guest room and the bathroom. _

Once I got there, the door was a slight open. I was about to barge in, but I heard my name. I listened close.

"You told Ino that you have a plan, Baka! That's not enough."

That's Naruto's voice.

"What was the fuck was I supposed to say?" Sasuke replied with a harsh voice.

Naruto ignored his question. "So what is your plan?"

No answer…

Naruto chuckled loudly as he rest his hands on his forehead. "Ohhh! So 'Mr. Sasuke Uchiha the boy who will save the day,' doesn't have a plan.."

"Why.." Sasuke said out of the blue.

The spiky blonde looked at him weirdly. "Why what?"

Sasuke angrily clench his fist as he looked straight at Naruto, with a hurt expression. "How can you make Ino smile even though she's in a bad situation?" He clenches his fist even harder. "Why… Why do you care about her so much.."

I harshly opened the door so loud that it startled the boys. I gave a cheerful smile, "Hey guys! I hope I'm not interrupting." I said as I scratched the back of my head.

_Seriously. I needed to stop this before it goes too far away._

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked but I wish I didn't.

"Nothing.." Sasuke quickly replied which surprises me.

Naruto looked at him, and then back at me. "Hey, so did you like the dinner?"

"Hell yeaahh, your mom's cooking is the best." I said as I sat down on his comfy bed. "I wish I could cook like her."

He smirked as he lay down on his bed while Sasuke stood there. "Hell, if you could cook like my mom, then be my wife.. please."

I chuckled as I look at his flawless face. "Why?"

"Simple," He said as he sat up from his bed, his face inches away from me.

Lifting his gaze and locking eyes with mine. "So I could wake up every morning to your wonderful cooking.." He responded as our eyes are still in contact.

He's so sweet. His words are so sweet. How come Sasuke never treated me like this? It's not like I'm complaining about him, it's just that… I wish-

Sasuke's grumbled, breaking my thoughts. Naruto jumped as he inched away from me.

"Oi Sasuke.. I thought you weren't here.." Naruto said, giving a pleaded look.

He said nothing, he just stood there motionless.

I checked my watch as it read 12:20. "Fuck! How long was I staying here? I have to go..." I said as I quickly ran downstairs with the boys behind.

I reached to the door as I looked back. "Thanks for the food, Kushina!"

"Your welcome sweetie, come back anytime soon.."

I nodded as I turned the knob.

"Hey Ino.." A voice said behind me.

"Yes Naruto?"

I could tell he was nervous. "Let me drive-.."

"I'll drive you." His voice sound demanding.

Right behind Naruto was Sasuke, leaning against the front door.

Naruto scolded, "Hmp. Good luck." He warned me as he pulled me in to a tight hug. "Be safe. Remember to lock your door and remember the wedding is in two days."

"What!" I yelled in shock. "Two days! I have two freakin days to find a dress." I said as he laughed.

"Don't worry.. I'll help you find a dress.. I'll call you." He suggested as he gave me one more quick hug. "I still need a talk to you about something." He sounded serious.

I pulled away, "Uh-Oh. That can't be good." I joked as I watched him walk back into the house.

I gulped, watching Sasuke opening his car door for me. I whispered thanks as I got in.

The whole car ride was awful! We didn't even talk! He parked on my driveway of my house.

"Uhh,.." I said, getting his attention. "Is something wrong?" I asked, as he faced me.

"What makes you think something wrong.." He replied as he kept staring at me.

I sigh, "Well the whole car ride, it feels… like your were ignoring me." I confessed as I heard him chuckled.

Why the fuck is he chuckling about?

He stopped laughing. "I should say the same thing to _you_." He said as he harshly open his door and slams it as he stormed outside.

I did the same as I ran to him. He was in my front door, leaning. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Uchiha?" I said shooting a glare at him.

He stammered, "Yamanaka, please. Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I mean."

"Ohh, I'm so sorry Sasuke-_Kun_, I'm too dumb to understand so can you please explain it to me why you're so tick?" I said, catching him off-guard.

He gritted his teeth. "You ignored me the whole day." He said as he lowered his eyes as he sat on the bench. "What made you so ticked?" He copied my words.

I relaxed myself and sat next to him. It was true, I been ignoring him.

"I'm sorry.." I apologized, still keeping my pride up as his eyes widen. "I didn't really notice that I was ignoring you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way.." I said, apologizing once more.

He tensed up alittle as his reached for my hands as our hands interlined. "No, I'm sorry. I should've acted like that. I was just jealous.." He admitted.

"Jealous of what?"

"You and that dobe."

I laughed very hard. "You're jealous of me and Naruto? That's why you were giving me that cold eye."

"I didn't know you and Naruto were close. _That close_." He stated as he carelessly brushed my face.

"Were just friends. Probably best friends. Nothing to worry about." I said as I got closer to him.

"Good." He said as his lips touched mine.

I found myself kissing back as my lips opened against his, deepening the kiss.

We fall back on the floor with him on top of me. He snaked his hand around my waist, pushing me up the cold floor.

My heart was hitting my ribcage so hard. I wondered if he could hear the sound of it thudding.

I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him closer, wanting more. God, I need him. I run my hands through his hard body as I tried to slip my hands to his shirt, but only to be stopped.

He broke the kiss, much to my disappointment. I could feel his hot breath blowing in my face, sending shivers down my spine.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling rejected.

"I have to go home. I can't stay long." He stood up, and helped me up too. He kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later." He said, running to his car.

I waved him off, watching him leave.

I opened my front door, and sat on my couch. I looked at my phone and I have a text from Sakura.

Fuck.

"_Omgomgomg! Karin knows that you told Sasuke!" _

Holy shit! Who the Hell told her?

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I hope you did! So who told Karin? You'll find out in the next chapter. **

** Remember to leave a review. **

Sneak peak; Chapter 8: How could you

I nervously closed my locker as I turned around to face a smirking red-head. BullShit.

"I'll give you a hint…" Karin whispered to my ear. "Never trust your best friend." She said, walking away.

"Best Friend? Forehead couldn't… so it must be .. Shikamaru!" I said to myself as I angrily slammed my locker.

"So you thought it was me who told.." The pineapple said as he walked towards me. "Fuck you. What made you think it was me? Don't you trust me, Ino?"

"Ino, this is crazy! Hell, Karin is fucking crazy! God, she put you into pressure just because of her damn precious Uchiha.. I wouldn't go that crazy for a girl.."


End file.
